sweetlalifefandomcom-20200213-history
Bally High School
Bally High School is a public high school in Los Angeles, California. It holds grades 9-12. History 'Bally High School '''has its perks and problems. In ''Sweet L.A. Life two part books School Wars and School Wars Part Deux. BHS and its' rival school Lancaster High plays jokes on one another and Megan (Main character of the story) falls for Lancaster's star quaterback, Matt Edwards. Which causes her reputation to dip. Also, Megan's twin sister, Jenny (Also, a main character of the series) learns her boyfriend, Paul Porter was responsible for the school fight that caused him and Matt Edwards to get kicked out of their schools. Which made Megan devastated. Since the school wars, Paul was nearly expelled and it caused a rift between him and Jenny, but the two patched things up. Sweet L.A. Life Identical twins, Megan and Jenny Beckett, move to L.A. start their crazy new lives after living the coldest life in the middle class life in Des Moines, Iowa. They both attend BHS in the begining of the book, Both Megan and Jenny joined different clubs. Megan joined the girls' softball team and Jenny joined The Odyssey, but they both lost interest. The Big Shake-Up The twins and their friends were trapped at Bally High following an earthquake in the scary edition, The Big Shake-Up. Jenny Beckett, Sabrina Coles, Marvin Dilton, and Christie Evans were trapped in the damaged school library where Christie was injured in the right leg; Jenny's boyfriend, Paul Porter and her twin sister, Megan were trapped in the destroyed textbook where they accidently shared a kiss and where Megan twisted her ankle. All the students try to escape from their school and get to safety. Science techer, Mrs. Crawford was killed during the aftershock when a beam from the classroom ceiling falls on her, crushing her to death. The beam was meant for Megan who was in the classroom with her, until Paul saved her from being crushed to death. The earthquake and the aftershock destroyed the library, three classrooms (Including Mrs. Crawford's class), and the textbook room in the C building with minor injuries and the death of Mrs. Crawford. Sweet L.A. Life: The Final Year After the devastating earthquake, the school librarian began to use the computer room for the library until it was fixed, the textbook room is moved to its new location, and it was a memorial service for Mrs. Crawford. The students from Lancaster High are sent to MHS due to not enough room at their school. New students, Ethan Ford, Dean Cameron, and Chelsea Owens become good friends with the twins and their friends. Chelsea joins the cheerleading squad to replace Sonia Martinez, who transferred to a school for teen parenting, but she hangs out with Megan and Jenny. A foriegn exchanged student from Paris, France, Bridgette Whiting come to america and becomes friends with the twins. She lived with the Beckett family in The Final Year series. It was first mentioned in the first Sweet L.A. Life book and lasted until the Final Year book Graduation. Current Students *Megan Beckett *Jenny Beckett *Marvin Dilton *Christie Evans *Sabrina Coles *Cody Parker *Paul Porter *Sonia Martinez Future Students *Ethan Ford *Dean Cameron *Chelsea Owens *Bridgette Whiting Former Students *Sara Manning - Sent to boarding school after vandalizing Bally High and framing Megan Beckett. *Jack Wheeler - Moved to Hawaii to compete in a surf wars. Minor Studnets Category:Locations